Busted!
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: What would happen if your son walked in on you and your husband having sex in the shower? (Charlie Bronson/You)


You felt a pair of lips grazing your shoulder while you where standing under the almost stone cold spray of the shower. A pair of hands followed the curve of your body up to your breasts, cupping them and leaning against your back, inhaling, relaxing up against you.

-"Charlie what are you doing" you spoke softly, leaning your head back to his muscly body, he was cold just like the water and in this heat it was perfect to keep cool.

-"Seeing my wife" he muffled his voice, slipping his lips up in the nook of your neck breathing you in deeply and groaning when his hand slipped between your legs, you braced yourself quickly against the wall.

-"The kids"

He moved his fingers between your slit, brushing up against your clit as he bent you slightly over with the weight of his body, -"Bubbles is finally down for her nap, took me a bloody hour"  
You chuckled shortly before feeling a moan rise out of your throat when he slipping his already hard dick inside of you, filling you as deep as he could reach.

With Charlie´s breath in your ear, the feel of his hipbones against your ass slapping slowly as he thrusted into you finally relaxed.

-"She´s still sleeps with my knife" he breathed, grabbing both of your breasts in his hands, keeping up the deep pace of swaying his hips all the way in and ouf of you.

-"Fuck, Charlie" you groaned letting your head fall between your arms that where stretched out up against the tile of the shower and where the only things holding you up when he moved with your body to hit that spot just he could reach.

-"Hmm" he grunted biting his teeth together trying to hide the loss of control, -"Pet, I cant hold it anymore" he bit into your shoulder clutching onto your breasts harder as his hips slowed down.

-"Already" you couldn't hide the giggle that left your mouth as you grabbed onto one of his hands for support, letting it gliding around to reach for the side of his torso, digging your nails into his skin, -"Go on, come inside me" you moaned as he thrusted into you one hard stroke at the time.

-"Fuckin hell, I forgot how good you feel" he rumbled in your ear biting down harder at the flesh between your shoulder blades, -"Come with me pet, please, I wanna feel you..." a sudden knock inturped you, but Charlie didn't stop, he just kept moving faster knowing that any minute one of the kids could walk in.

-"Charlie, stop" you moaned feeling yourself clenching harder around his dick, wanting nothing more then to come around him and feel him spilling over inside of you.

-"Just a moment, just a moment" he kept repeating moving faster and harder, then the door opened and there stood Jack, with his fireman Sam truck in one hand and the remote in the other.

Charlie stopped, registering the child in the room, you stopped as well, waiting for Jack to say something, -"Where are the spare batteries, the remote is out" the boy said.

-"Top droor in the kitchen" you spoke back, he nodded his head, turning around and walking out, closing the door on his way.

You looked over your shoulder seeing Charlie almost holding his breath, -"Bloody hell" he stated, the laughter arose in you, uncontrollably, Charlie looked at you, -"That wasn't fuckin funny, pet"

-"Yes it was, he just didn't even..." You stopped and let out a loud shriek that he dampened with tugging you harder to his chest and continuing to thrust into you.

-"I´m so close, love, I know you are too, laugh later" he rumbled, and you felt his hands around your stomach, holding you still as he continued his assault.

-"We never get time.." his hand slipped up your throat, grabbing a firm hold making you gaze up at the tile walls and making it harder to breathe. Unknowing of what he was to do next, he had you completely captive in his arms.

-"...to come.." you moaned, biting your teeth together, clawing onto his arm that was holding around your shoulders, -"Dont tease me, pet" he groaned, tensing behind you, holding onto your body as you felt him coming you shook and tilted your head voluntary back on his shoulder again letting out a sharp moan, hoping Jack wouldn't hear it.

-"That´s it, pet" Charlie mused in your ear, still moving his hips, milking what was rest of him inside of you and feeling you clutch around his dick harder as you quivered in his arms, pressing and clawing at his skin.

-"Charlie" you whimpered feeling the defenseless emotion of him stil being in control with the way he held you in place as you trembled.

-"Shh..it´s okay, you have to be a bit quiet" he said, snaking his hand over your mouth as you moaned out the rest of your orgasm, his mouth still not leaving your ear.

-"Good girl" his hips moved against you slowly, waiting for you to be done.

-"Fuck" you pulled his hand away from your mouth, breathing heavily, finally being able to rest on him.

The shower had fogged up and you figured it was probably more cooler outside now then in this shower. -"Was is good?" he kissed your shoulder, still not pulling out of you, just holding you instead.

You took a deep breath, "Mmm" holding around the arms that had embraced your torso.

-"You think we should tell Jack about the birds and the bees?" you asked, still feeling exhausted.  
-"I´ll have a talk with the boy, he´s old enough for a man to man talk" Charlie said kissing you where he had bit you, like an apology.

You chuckled again, -"Did your old man tell you about it?"  
-"Fuck no, he put me in front of a Clint Eastwood movie"  
You let out a fullhearted laugh and looked over your shoulder at your husband, -"Your a good, dad, Charlie"  
-"Wont be after I tell him the natural process of bee pollination like my mum did"


End file.
